


Snowdrop

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, I might add more..., M/M, Unrequited Love, Woolix, and Felix, and all skz, changlix, complicated feelings, could be longer, felix is whipped, i love them, one-sided changlix, protect woojin, why isn't there more WooLix?, woojin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 09:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: ChangLix have always been close and Felix's crush is obvious for everyone.Woojin is only one who dares to confront Changbin about it and Felix is not forgiving him for meddling, but Felix is not the only one to suffer...
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> This story is special to me. This is an idea I had a very long time ago, one of my very first Skz plot. For some reason, I never wrote it for real because I couldn't decide the ending... now it kinda makes sense, but I suddenly want/need to work on it again. Maybe.  
> It can be read as a standalone, it could be longer... not sure what's better right now.
> 
> Update: I wanna work on this baby...

Woojin stared at the door of the room he shared with Felix and Changbin, where the young Australian disappeared a few minutes prior. Changbin was on the couch, scrolling lazily through his feed without paying much attention to the eldest. Their room was always the quietest, especially when Felix was not there, but it was cosy. They did not need to talk to feel at ease, their friendship was way past that level, but Woojin could not stop the words that have been threatening him to leave for a while now. 

“Changbin,” he called quietly, his eyes darting to the door to confirm they were alone, “be careful,” he warned.

Changbin quickly tried to bite his grin and reluctantly ripped his eyes off his phone to focus on the sudden conversation. 

“hum?”

“Felix likes you a lot, Changbin, you know it too, right?” Changbin looked back down at his phone vaguely annoyed and surely eager to drop the topic. Woojin grabbed the loose fabric of the younger’s clothes to keep his attention.

“I don’t know,” Changbin dismissed quickly, focusing right away on the notification that popped on the small screen in his hands. 

Woojin’s fingers tightened against the rapper’s sleeve. His tone was steady and warning, “Changbin, I’m not kidding.” 

“What do you want me to say, Woojin? I'm not blind.” The rapper replied firmly, far from the way he usually talked with the oldest. “I love Felix, I really do, but not the way he loves me.”

Woojin back away, his hands slightly trembling, half-shocked by Changbin’s bluntness.

“I…” Changbin hesitated for a while and let free his awful guilt in a heavy sigh. “I always knew, I guess, but it’s not easy to talk about it. I thought if I ignored it, he would move on eventually.”

“Then why?” Woojin accused and Changbin sent him a questioning gaze, trying to fully understand what he was asked. “Do you realize how clingy you are with him? How touchy you let him be? You are leading him!”

“I am not leading him!” Changbin countered loudly, slowly pissed by the open accusation. “Every single member of this group is clingy. Felix and I are no exception, there’s no other meaning behind it.”

“Maybe it has no meaning for you, but it obviously has one for him. You shouldn’t do that if you know…” Woojin started to protest, more insistent than he wanted to. 

“Listen Woojin,” Changbin interrupted, jaw clenched, “this is not easy for me either. Felix is a good friend. I don’t think of him that way, but I don’t want to hurt him.” he clarified and the pain visible on his face was enough to tell how genuinely torn he was. “Do you think it would have made things better if I confronted him or if I kept a distance? Do you really? Everyone writes depressing songs about heartbreaks, but believe me, it’s just as hard to know I could hurt someone so precious to me.”

Woojin shook his head, between irritation and understanding. “If you ignore his feelings, you will end up hurting him anyway.”

“I know hyung, but what do you want me to do?” Changbin retorted, almost pleading for acceptance at the same time. 

It was hard for Woojin to not soften at the sight, knowing his friend - little brother - was suffering as well. He took him in a hug and sighed sadly. 

“Felix is sensitive, don’t give him false hope.” 

“I won’t,” Changbin nodded, “you might be right, I’ll be honest with him.”

Behind the door, Felix fell on his knees, tears cascading on his speckled cheeks. He knew, always known, that Changbin did not feel the same way, but he did not want to face reality. He was happy by his side, wrapped in his warmth, even if he knew it was nothing more than a sweet daydream. At least, he had hope. Some might say it is better to face the truth, but Felix could not agree. It hurt and he wished he did not know Changbin’s feelings. He wished Woojin never started this damn conversation; wished Changbin’s words could disappear from his memory, wiped away by his agonizing sobs. 

.oO0°♡°0Oo.

Felix’s heart was painfully heavy. The discussion he caught the day before replayed in his head. The reality was too harsh to deal with, too strong to ignore. He could feel to his bones the growing emptiness from the way Changbin was clinging to Hyunjin and hugging the youngest members at any chance. He was not particularly distant but made a point to show how equally touchy he was with each of them, subtly keeping him further away. 

Or it would have been subtle if he did not overhear the conversation with Woojin. He liked all his hyungs, but right now, he hated him for taking away from him his most precious moments, his only joy. 

“Felix~,” said hyung singsong as he dropped on the seat beside him as if he was not the reason for his misery. 

Felix stared at him in silence. Woojin was soft and caring, always patient as the older brother he aimed to be for all of them. He was doing everything he could to look after each member and share a bit of Chan’s burden. No matter what, he always did his best to keep a smile on their exhausted faces. 

Right now, Felix was too shaken to decide if he could forgive him. He could not blame Woojin for caring, yet he wished the oldest never confronted Changbin. If not for him, Felix would not have to face this emptiness in him as Changbin kept a distance between them. 

Of course, it would not have changed the rapper’s feelings, but at least, he would still be able to enjoy his presence by his side. He would still be able to live in peace with the pleasure of each little moment they shared. He would still be allowed to cherish these feelings. 

He was selfish. 

He knew Woojin wanted no more than preserving his well-being, but he was not sure he could ignore the resentment he felt toward Woojin for taking Changbin away. It was too soon. 

“Felix?” Woojin called him again. “Is something wrong?” 

No matter how broken he felt, he could not tell him the truth, he could not let the others know. It would only make him feel weaker than he already was and build unwanted tension in the group.

It was hard enough to deal with Changbin alone, he did not need more attention. 

.oO0°♡°0Oo.

Changbin was the first to talk to him, even before he was accepted as a trainee. The memory of their first meeting was still fresh in Felix’s mind. Felix could not speak Korean and Changbin surely did not know much more English, but despite the language barrier, they managed to communicate. He explained slowly, never bothered when the other did not understand and still trying to integrate him in their lives. His neverending enthusiasm to teach him about Korea and show him around was enough to make him feel accepted. Changbin was the one to introduce him to Chan, Chan his brother, the one he owes his whole life, who helped him grow and find his place in Korea, find his path, his career.

Changbin made everything his life was. Changbin was his support, his lifebelt when he felt like drowning. Changbin made him who he is, he made him feel safe… Felix could not see his life without Changbin in it. 

Felix was lost and lonely. He had not been able to interact with any member and barely managed to keep his composure in front of the fans. Changbin sent him an apologetic glance before he scampered toward Hyunjin. As often lately, Woojin was beside him, looking at him with this apologizing expression he hated so much. He could not keep it secret for much longer. His heart ached to let the feeling free and his brain to blame the one he designated as responsible for his suffering. 

Without thinking, Felix pushed him against the wall and his hands clenched the fabric of his shirt. 

“Tell him it wasn’t true, I can fake it, please…”

“Felix…”

“Does it sound over the top if I say he's the only thing holding me together in Korea?” he laughed bitterly, eyes already watering. “Because he is, Woojin. He's everything I have in the country and I can't live here if he’s not with me.”

“Don’t,” Woojin pleaded.

“You can't take this away from me,” he cried, “you can't do that hyung. I'll do anything you want, but don't...” 

Woojin wanted to cry, or maybe scream his heart out, louder than ever to ease the awful pain of his stabbed heart. "You can't ask me that Felix, that's too unfair."

You never paid attention to me, right? Woojin wanted to ask, the words stuck in his throat with the unshed tears he was holding back. I am right here, he wanted to scream. Was he that invisible that even the most important person in his life could not see him?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter (with ll my prompts :3)](https://twitter.com/melodia_au) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/melodiachu/)


End file.
